


call me loki

by kbirb



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Filk, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, POV Loki (Marvel), Song Lyrics, Song: Call Me Maybe (Carly Rae Jepsen)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbirb/pseuds/kbirb
Summary: It's Call Me Maybe, it's about Loki fighting the Avengers, and it is here in 2021 that I am posting it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	call me loki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flowerparrish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/gifts).



> I don't even remember the friend I wrote this for in 2012 but I very sleepily stumbled on my old blogspot and then PJ decided to be EVIL to me. I can't back down from a challenge, no matter how casual... So here is a slice of embarrassing fandom history I cannot escape from.

I'll throw a sexy look at you,  
Not sure what it'll do.  
Thor calls me brother,  
But we don't share a mother.  
I take your freedom away,  
Pennies and dimes you're a bitch.  
I wasn't looking for Hulk,  
But now he's in my way.  
My stare is holding,  
Armor, helmet, smile showing  
Hell night, evil's blowing  
WHERE YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING AVENGERS?  
  
Hey I just met you,  
and this is crazy,  
But I am Loki,  
FIGHT WITH ME MAYBE.  
It's hard to look cool,  
While you're conquering,  
But I am Loki,  
And I am sexy.  
All the Avengers,  
Try to kill me.  
But Thor still thinks that,  
He can fix me.  
  
  
You think that you can win,  
I think you belong in the bin.  
You have no strength at all.  
You're just in my way.  
  
  
I kill and conquer and steal,  
Have foresight that you'll fall.  
I didn't know I could care but  
You're just in my way.  
  
  
My stare is holding,  
Armor, helmet, smile showing  
Hell night, evil's blowing  
WHERE YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING AVENGERS?  
  
  
Hey I just met you,  
and this is crazy,  
But I am Loki,  
FIGHT WITH ME MAYBE.  
  
It's hard to look cool,  
While you're conquering,  
But I am Loki,  
And I am sexy.  
  
All the Avengers,  
Try to kill me.  
But Thor still thinks that,  
He can fix me.  
  
  
Before I knew the truth,  
I was so happy  
I wasn't a Frost Giant

I was Odin's son

Before I knew the truth,

I was so happy

I didn't know that,

I wasn't Odin's son  
  
  


Hey I just met you,  
and this is crazy,  
But I am Loki,  
FIGHT WITH ME MAYBE.

  
It's hard to look cool,  
While you're conquering,  
But I am Loki,  
And I am sexy.

  
All the Avengers,  
Try to kill me.  
But Thor still thinks that,  
He can fix me.

Before I knew the truth,

I was so happy

I wasn't a Frost Giant

I was Odin's son  
  
  


Before I knew the truth,

I was so happy

I didn't know that

I wasn't Odin's son  
  
  
Fight with me maybe?


End file.
